Le Recueil de la Flemmarde
by Arwinia
Summary: Un second recueil sur Harry Potter, créé pour mes oeuvres des nuits du FoF (lien du forum sur mon profile) Pourquoi ce titre? parce que rien ne dépassera les 1000 mots, je n'écrirai ici que tu court! Alors oui, on peut me traiter de flemmarde, parce que ça m'évite de passer en mode parkinson sur mon clavier pour finir les textes dans le temps imparti! Possible évolution du rating
1. Une si Jolie Robe

_****_OS écrit dans le cadre de la (merveilleuse) nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Broderie.

Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ce nouveau recueil, créé pour les nuits d'écriture, quand un thème ne m'inspire pas assez pour faire un long OS, mais juste pour faire un drabble ou, du moins, quelque chose qui n'excède pas les 500-1000 mots...

Je commence par un point de vue de Narcissa, j'ai souvent eu envie de m'infiltrer dans sa tête pour imaginer quelles pouvaient bien être ses pensées, puisque c'est, mine de rien, un personnage dont on ne sait pas grand chose (et sur lequel on peut dont fabuler à souhait!)

J'espère que ce texte, bien que très court, vous plaira! ^^

* * *

_**Broderie**_

Quand elle releva son regard bleu pur vers la psyché, elle eut le souffle coupé par son reflet. Narcissa avait beau être une Black, habituée aux objets de première qualité, elle ne pouvait se sentir autrement qu'estomaquée par cette pièce de tissu. Celle-ci ne s'illustrait pourtant pas particulièrement de par sa forme, simple en elle-même, bien que l'habit tombât à la perfection pour mettre ses courbes harmonieuses en valeur, ni par sa couleur, un blanc des plus pur et des plus lumineux.

Non, c'était en soi une robe plutôt classique qu'elle portait, avec un décolleté plongeant, juste ce qu'il fallait pour être hypnotisant sans être taxé de vulgaire, des manches légèrement bouffantes en haut des bras puis moulantes comme le bustier et une jupe volumineuse dont les nombreux plis engloutissaient ses mains délicates. Un léger voile opaque était posé sur sa longue chevelure dorée nattée qui, le jour J, flotterait librement dans son dos gracile. Objectivement, elle était sublime, et la robe y était en effet pour quelque chose, malgré son étonnante simplicité.

Ce qui la rendait si parfaite, c'était son bustier. Parsemé de broderies, de minuscules diamants qui, à peine visibles, la faisaient briller de mille feux. La lumière ruisselait sur leurs myriades de facettes qui scintillaient allègrement et lui conféraient une aura féérique.

Satisfaite, elle retourna un sourire radieux et rêveur à son image si idyllique. Le jour de son mariage, c'était absolument certain, elle ferait sensation. On ne verrait qu'elle. Et après tout, c'était la moindre des choses, lorsque l'on épousait le richissime, puissant et superbe Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Comme un Albatros

_****_Cet OS a été écrit pour la (merveilleuse) nuit du FoF pour le thème Ciel

Point de vue de Viktor Krum, au cas où je ne sois pas assez claire dans mon texte! Le ciel, bizarrement, m'a faite penser au poème de Baudelaire...et j'ai tout de suite fait le lien avec Mister Bulgarie, parce que dans le tome 4, quand il atterrit après le match de Quidditch, Harry remarque qu'il a des jambes arquées et n'a pas une démarche très gracieuse.  
C'est de là que vient l'idée de cet OS! ^^

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_**Ciel**_

Il se faisait l'illusion d'être comme cet oiseau d'un poème moldu. L'albatros. Un être majestueux, blanc immaculé et maître des cieux mais qui, arraché à son milieu naturel et forcé de rester au sol pour subir les moqueries et les provocations d'une bande de rustres marins, pour satisfaire les règles de leurs jeux sadiques et pervers, devient gauche et laid. Lui aussi était comme ça. Lorsqu'il était dans les airs, il se sentait maître du monde, éprouvait un sentiment grisant de liberté. C'était magique.

C'était une passion depuis qu'il était petit. Il était monté sur un balais l'année de ses quatre ans et, depuis, n'en était jamais descendu plus de quelques heures. Parce que dès que ses pieds touchaient le sol, il perdait toute cette grâce acquise au cours de ses entraînements de Quidditch. Toute cette grâce que des milliers de sorciers lui enviaient, et pour laquelle beaucoup auraient pu tuer s'évaporait dès qu'il posait un orteil sur la pelouse du terrain.

Le ciel était son domaine, son univers, son royaume, mais le sol...il a avait beau y être né, le plancher des hippogriffes était pour lui une véritable prison.

C'était pour ça qu'il semblait si mystérieux et discret, ce que ses fans trouvaient si « sexy ». Son manque de loquacité était en fait du à ce malaise qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis des autres. Il était tout simplement timide et craignait que son esprit ne soit tellement inférieur à son talent de joueur qu'il se ridiculise. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été attiré par Hermione. Elle, elle était brillante. Elle avait beau détester les balais, et donc tout ce qui touchait à son monde à lui (sauf quand ça concernait ses deux meilleurs amis, ce qui le frustrait d'ailleurs), elle était gentille avec lui, s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait et ne voyait pas en lui que le joueur de Quidditch.

Et elle l'avait séduit de cette manière. Parce qu'avec elle, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être comme l'albatros dont _« les ailes de géant l'empêchent de marcher »_…


End file.
